


Eternity Awaits

by starshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, I don't really know hah, M/M, Sadness, Sorrow, if "SAD" is a category put it there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshi/pseuds/starshi
Summary: Summary: "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and because today is the very last day, they will sing forever."





	Eternity Awaits

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep this rather brief; please don't punch me for turning a rather romantic line into this monster. I wept a little, and I sincerely apologize.


End file.
